


For a good time call...

by MisseyMoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Former clexa, Phone Sex, adding tags as I go, bellarke angst, for a good time call au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisseyMoon/pseuds/MisseyMoon
Summary: Not great at summaries - also, timeline isn't canon, fiddled with it to make it work for my story!--------Clarke is in desperate need of a roommate, and Bellamy just happens to need one too... what happens when you two start running a phone sex line?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake & Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 21





	For a good time call...

**Author's Note:**

> "For a good time call..." AU - you don't need to have watched the movie to read the fic!

Clarke was bored. It was hard to be bored of sex - sex is usually the opposite of boring - but sex with Lexa was boring. But Clarke figured boring sex was worth it, after all she loved Lexa. Lexa was great - a hardworking attorney with an amazing apartment who treated her well.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Lexa leaned up to whisper into her ears. _Yes_ she thought, _finally_. “I like these sheets you bought,” she whispered. What? Who says that during sex? Clarke stuttered out a quick "Yeah", but it was like what she was saying didn't matter - Lexa just finished and rolled off. 

"I'm gonna go and brush my teeth," she called out. After giving herself a minute to grieve her lost orgasm, Clarke rolled over and followed her.

“So, I forgot to tell you,” Lexa says when she walked in to the bathroom. “It looks like I’m going to Italy for the summer.”

“Italy?” Clarke barely contained her squeal of excitement - Lexa knew she'd always wanted to visit Italy. Venice, Rome, Sicily - this was going to be the best summer of her life.

“And therefore, I think it is a good time for us to reevaluate our relationship.”

“Really?” Clarke asked, grinning holding out her left hand for Lexa to hold. She was right, Lexa s going to propose.

“Honey, I’m not proposing –“

Or not.

“— I’m evaluating. And after my evaluation, I’ve realized that we’re both ignoring something really obvious here. We always go to the same place for brunch on Sunday, we switched from sour cream to Greek yogurt together, you wear your bra when we’re having sex.”

“What are you saying?” Clarke asked, almost in tears.

“I am saying that we are boring. That I am _bored_. That I am, like, crazy-out-of-my-mind bored. The most exciting part of the sex that we just had was when my strap-on was chafed by your NuvaRing.”

Clarke wanted to scream - she wasn't boring, _Lexa_ was boring. And if she was boring why hadn't Lexa broken up with her _before_ fucking her?

“Lexa –“ she sniffled, following her back out to your bedroom.

“Let’s just talk when I get back,” she says, sitting down on the bed. Clarke sat down next to her, trying to hold back the tears. “We’ll have had some distance and you’ll have moved out of this place –”

“What?” Clarke screeched. “This is my home! I’ve lived here for two years!”

Lexa looked past her, patted her hand in a condescending way, and says, “I should pack. I’ll just start in the kitchen.”

Despite the tears in Clarke's eyes, she give her the dirtiest look you can manage. She looked at her for a second, contemplative, then says, “Honey… you’re sitting on my phone, I think.”


End file.
